


Twenty Questions

by httpjunbob



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Hidden truths of a five-year relationship, M/M, of course fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjunbob/pseuds/httpjunbob
Summary: It took them twenty questions to know each other's feelings deeply. Now it's up to Junhoe and Jiwon if they will still continue their five-year relationship.
Relationships: JunBob - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "something" I said I am brewing. And thank you so much to everyone for the questions. 
> 
> I would like to say that all of us wrote this. We worked hard for this. So I dedicate this to everyone who responded. I love you all 💙💜
> 
> I have to warn you also for a mild depiction of cheating and sexual assault. Please, please, if you're at risk, you have the option to pass this story up. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading!

  
  
Junhoe is seated with his palms sweating buckets. Sitting across from him is his boyfriend of five years, Kim Jiwon. They were invited to participate in a sit-down one-on-one interview by a media company. The instruction is simple: they have to answer each other’s question truthfully, not minding the outcome of the interview. When Junhoe saw this advertisement from Twitter, he immediately signed up because he has a reason. Fortunately, Jiwon agreed to do it.

As they were sitting face to face, Junhoe is staring at the man who swept off his feet six years ago. He was feeling lonely at the bar counter when the man slid on the empty chair beside him. And from then, they became friends and eventually, turned into lovers. 

Before the interview proper, they were briefed about how it will go; they need to ask ten impromptu questions each from each other, they will do it interchangeably. No script, no guide, nothing. They will be left alone during the whole time but they will be monitored through cameras. They both also know that they are being recorded.

Junhoe will be the one to ask the first question, as he had already listed some of them in his mind, he is still nervous. His purpose in doing this is to know more about Jiwon and what he thinks about their five-year relationship.

He drew a breath while putting his one hand on his nape and asked the first question. " **How did you find Koo Junhoe, the first time you met me?** ”

The other man smiled before speaking. “Well, I told myself, is he even a human? You are so perfect, so beautiful, your build and body proportions. Are you perhaps a God? Stuff like that.” He chuckled before continuing. “But your personality is well, that draw me towards you. You are so snob and unapproachable. You are so mysterious that it kept me haunted. Did you know that you are so hard to please? Man, you are so difficult but, I’m still here. ” Junhoe threw him a sullen glance but deep inside his words made his heart warm.

The warmth reached its cheeks. Jiwon is so good with words. Well, maybe that’s what made Junhoe keep him after all this time.

"My turn.” Jiwon interrupted his thoughts. “How are you?"

“Jiwon, are you sure you are wasting your chance for that question?”

“ **I mean, how are you after dating Jiwon for five years?** ”

Junhoe is baffled with his boyfriend’s question. How is he after being with Jiwon for such a long time? He doesn’t really think about it. They have been living together for three years now. And he felt that it was just now a routine, those things they do together, it was like they were listed in a “to-do list” that both of them needed to fulfill each day.

“Of course, I am happy being with you, doing things with you. It’s like ‘I’ became ‘us’ and ‘we’. We are now a set, Baby, you, completing me and vice versa.” Junhoe is turning redder and redder every time he speak. Is this how cringy he is? He looked at his lover in front of him and he seems satisfied with his answer.

"Okay, here’s my second question.” He cued. “ **Why did you stay? I mean, why are you still here?** ”

“Are you sure, that is your question?” Jiwon copied his reaction a while ago. Junhoe answered with a nod coupled with a chuckle.

“Well, Babe, blame yourself on the first day that we met.” Jiwon mumbled that made his forehead creased. "That night, at the bar, you bore your heart to me. You told me your issues, your filial problems, insecurities, all of them. Despite being so snobby and cold, you made me feel warm, you made my heart warm. And after that night, I told myself that I will protect you, I will keep you.” He ended it coolly. The way Jiwon’s eyes shrink when he smile widely, making his two protruding teeth in the front looks more prominent. He looks so child-like, and it was so refreshing for Junhoe. Jiwon is his breather, his escape. His boyfriend’s revelation made his eyes sting from the tears that are threatening to fall. He looked up to keep them from spilling. 

“Are you crying?” Jiwon asked, acting to stand up from his seat to hold him. But Junhoe stopped him; he shook his head and closed his eyes to calm himself. “I’m fine, Babe.” He said voice a little bit rough.

He heaved a deep breath with his lips forming an ‘o’ urging his boyfriend to shoot the next question.

" **How much do you love me, Junhoe?** ” He stopped dead on his tracks. Jiwon asking him this makes it clearer than a sunny day that he failed to show him how much he love him. 

“Jiwon, I love you.” He felt frustrated. He can’t choose the right words to describe the extent of his love. One by one, his tears fell, his chest tightened. Why does he feel like Jiwon doubts his feelings for him? “Only God knows how much I love you, I love you as wide as the sky, as deep as the ocean, as far as the horizon. But no matter how extreme my superlative usages are, I can’t fully describe how I felt about you but hell, I can even die for you, Jiwon.” 

He can only see a blurry Jiwon, he felt moist in his cheeks. After a moment, warm, soft hands cupped his face; Jiwon’s thumb is wiping his tears away. “I know, Baby.” He uttered as he hugged him tight. Junhoe felt assured, right there and then. He knows that he is not vocal. He can also count in his hands the times he told him those three words. But with this, Junhoe realized, his biggest fear is to know that Jiwon thinks he doesn't love him that much. 

After a few moment, they were again sat face to face to continue with the interview. This made Junhoe realize how soft and emotional he can be when talking about Jiwon.

" **I know I always tend to lash out on you, hurting you in the process but how do you feel whenever I get harsh on you?** ”

This time Jiwon looked like he is troubled and Junhoe’s emotion is again stirred up. Maybe after this, he will get anxiety attacks from it. He puffed a deep breath as he was anticipating for Jiwon’s answer. 

“To be honest, you always hit the right spot. I know I can get too playful but I can’t help feeling hurt every time you say such things but Baby, know that I don’t let it get in to my head. I know you’re dealing with a lot of things and I always end up dumping more on your plate.” Jiwon said lowering his head, which Junhoe did the same. “I’m sorry” he softly said.

Junhoe kneeled in front of Jiwon and brought Jiwon’s face leveled with his. “I’m sorry too, Baby.” He said and kissed his boyfriend on his lips feeling sorry.

" **Do you find me enough? Don’t I lack something?** ” Jiwon asked as they were both back seated, across from each other.

Junhoe knows this question is very important for his boyfriend. Behind those goofy smiles and light personality, Jiwon is a very insecure man. The most insecure man Junhoe had ever encountered. 

He smiled genuinely towards the man and whispered “Would you believe me if I said you are more than enough for me? Baby, like I have said a while ago, you complete me; you make me happy and loved. You make me feel all sorts of feelings. And no, you don’t lack anything. You have the biggest heart and only you have it. And I’m so blessed enough to have you. I couldn’t ask for more, Jiwon.”

Gasping for air, Junhoe never thought that one day will come when he can say all of this. He needs to work more on being vocal towards his lover, if he needs to keep him for longer.

" **Jiwon, did you ever imagine that we could make it this long?** "

"For the record, I worked hard to keep us together for five years." He said, so full of himself that Junhoe scoffed. "So of course, I imagined and wanted this relationship to be forever. I'm gona keep you beside me, Baby." He chuckled right after. 

Despite being workaholic, he still think of his man from time to time, he wants to check up on him also. Although, he doesn't think he does it often. But Junhoe loves to hear Jiwon's stories. And for him to listen a stretch more, he needs to stay by his side as long as his lifetime. 

Jiwon laid down his fourth question. " **Can you still think of me being a part of your life for the next years to come?** "

Junhoe breathed shakily as he closed his eyes. Jiwon is his first boyfriend and he's hoping he'll also be the last. Five years is a long time, and if you don't plan on staying longer then what's the fuss? 

"Yes I am." He uttered with his trademark gummy smile. "I can't imagine being with someone who is not you." 

With his answer, Jiwon grinned contentedly. Junhoe should make it his lifetime goal to put smiles in Jiwon's face everyday. He really looked great smiling. 

" **Have you ever thought of leaving me?** " This question is a few of those he really wanted to ask Jiwon. 

Jiwon sat straight as he was completely taken aback by Junhoe’s fifth question. He stared at Junhoe’s eyes for a long pause and Junhoe felt like a basin of ice-cold water was poured onto him. Did Jiwon thought of breaking up with him? 

“In all honesty, I thought of breaking up with you during our first few months. I thought that this won’t work out. You’re out there always busy. You gave me too little of what I deserve. But every time I think of doing it, in the end, I beat myself up from wanting to leave you. I’m sorry, Junhoe. So in return, I always remind myself that I love you and I need you with me.”

Junhoe felt cold. He thought Jiwon loved him with his all. He admits that their first few months were the hardest part of their relationship. It was Junhoe’s last year in college and he needs to focus in his studies. A few months after he graduated, he has to look for a good job. After he landed on a decent job, he worked his way to be stable on it, leaving Jiwon alone in the process. And he did not know about Jiwon’s misery. For the second time today, he burst in tears, but this time, he is sobbing hard. 

“I am sorry. I didn’t know that’s how you felt. I didn’t know I am already neglecting you. I am sorry. I am really sorry.” He said sobbing in between.

Jiwon walked up to him and hugged him tight; Junhoe clinging onto him. “It’s okay, Baby.” Jiwon softly said, rocking their bodies back and forth.

Junhoe hugged him tighter not wanting him to let Jiwon go. “Please, don’t leave me. I can’t live without you.” He said still sobbing.

“Babe, I won’t unless you tell me to.”

“Please don’t leave me even if I tell you.” Junhoe pleaded.

“Okay, Baby, I won’t, I promise.” They stayed like that for a long moment until Junhoe had calm down.

" **Can I now be your priority?** ” Jiwon queried his fifth question. 

Eyes red and puffy from crying, Junhoe sniffed before nodding very adamantly. Because of that, he saw Jiwon's eyes glowed in glee, truly a pure happiness. It made Junhoe calm a little. 

Junhoe wants to smack himself for being a loser of a boyfriend. He gave little to bare minumum of effort towards his boyfriend yet he is still lucky, Jiwon didn't leave him. 

They're already halfway the interview and so far, Junhoe think signing them up to this was a good idea, after all. Also, he has gotten to know his boyfriend deeper. Way, way deeper. 

" **Babe, have you thought of cheating on me?** " He fired his next question.

Junhoe hasn't finished his talk yet he already saw Jiwon's suddenly pale face and alarmed eyes that sent chills down to his spine. He doesn't want to jump into conclusions yet. He mentally shook his head. He has to trust his boyfriend on this. 

But Jiwon lowered his head then he saw tears pooling on his arms. He waited for the man's answer, eyes seraching for his. But Jiwon has no plan to meet his gaze. 

"Jiwon?" 

But the man didn't looked up until sobs escaped from his pale pink lips. And Junhoe lost it. 

"What the fuck?" He stood up from his seat, making the chair stumble. 

"Jiwon!" This time, his confused voice is replaced with rich booming one. 

"I'm sorry." The other man whispered, almost inaudible. 

"What have you done?" Junhoe said, voice thick with anger and disgust. 

He did not expect this. He knew how Jiwon looked at him, touched him, kissed him. He didn't notice anything, or Jiwon just know how to hide things from him. 

Junhoe pulled his hair upwards and screamed on top of his lungs. The type of scream that your throat might rip itself from the strong force. He faced the wall and punched it hard. After a few strikes he felt Jiwon's strong grip from him, enveloping him from the hug. 

"Get away from me!" He wriggled his way out but they both know the other man is stronger. 

Junhoe's knees buckled, and he melted to the ground. He keep sobbing although his voice is already hoarse from the shouting. Like him, Jiwon is also crying hysterically. 

A few staff from the media company rushed inside the studio where the interview is held. They came closer to them to help them calm down. 

One turned off the rolling camera and the other stripped them off from each other. Two of them guided Junhoe in their arms to go to a waiting room. He didn't look back to his boyfriend who is left plopped down to the floor. 

They were given an hour break. Junhoe wanted to leave the place already but something is holding him back. He needs to hear the rest from Jiwon, himself. It could make or break their relationship but Junhoes deserves to know the truth even if it leaves him hurt. 

He washed his face with the cold water. When he looked up, he saw a face of a betrayed man. He saw a face with a dead heart, like life was taken out of him. Eyes, bright in redness and a pair of eyebags so puffy. He had never felt this emotional before. He heaved a couple of deep breaths after. 

Can he still face him? 

He did a number of attempts to convince himself before eventually pushing his feet towards the studio. Still shaking from intense and strong emotions, he weakly turned the knob and pushed it inward. 

He saw Jiwon sitting quietly on his seat, head and shoulders hanging low. He sat across him not intending to meet the other man's gaze. He closed his eyes and breathed again. He felt stuffy and restricted. 

A staff has given them the go signal to continue. But Junhoe never did lift his head. 

" **Can you still forgive me?** " Jiwon asked, voice also hoarse and broken. 

Hearing the man's voice breaks his already broken heart further. His eyes is again stinging but he fought the urge up, being very determined. 

" **Can I still forgive you?** " He coldly asked. 

"Babe" Jiwon pleaded. But he remained silent. 

"It's just one time. I was too drunk I can't drive on my own. The man whom I met while silently drinking at the bar insisted on driving me home. But he instead drove us to the nearest hotel." Jiwon cut his words. Junhoe can hear his small sobs. Like he was hiding them from him but he can still clearly hear them. 

He still remained silent urging the other man to continue. 

"I just woke up the next morning on the hotel bed with no clothes on. My body is full of purple bruises and my lips are badly swollen. My bottom is too sensitive and painful."

Junhoe closed his eyes tightly. Is he thinking the right thing? Right now, he is praying so hard that what he's thinking didn't really happened to Jiwon. 

"Remember that time after we celebrated our first anniversary? I almost ghosted you for a month, right? Junhoe, I was busy convincing myself that I am not worthy of your love anymore. That I betrayed you and I have to leave you. But I can't. I love you too much that I'd rather die than leaving you. So I held everything in and pretended to be alright so you won't notice things. Whenever you touch me and kiss me, my mind keeps bringing me back on that night. I worked hard to bury it deep. Deep down in my mind. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Junhoe." 

Both of them are sobbing, mumbling things incoherently. 

"I can understand if you want to leave me after this but I have to tell you sooner or later. This might be the only chance that I have to come fully clean to you."

Junhoe coughed. His insides are rumbling threatening to awash itself through his mouth. He is gagging. Jiwon had it the hardest. Oh God, he can't imagine how Jiwon lived his dreading days. 

Finally, he looked up to glance at his lover. Jiwon is shaking violently, upper body is now closed to his legs. Before he hit the floor, Junhoe managed to catch him and hugged him firmly. 

"I am sorry." That's all Junhoe can say. 

" **Can you still give me another chance?** " Jiwon asked while they are enclosed in a tight embrace. Him leaning his head on Junhoe's shoulder. And Junhoe caresses his back in an up and down manner.

"I'm sorry for jumping into conclusion right away. I admit I am the one who failed you even before but you stayed. And I am more than willing to give you all the chances that you deserve." He said while pulling him off from the hug and stared at his somber eyes. 

One of Jiwon's charms is those tantalizing eyes. Junhoe loves to melt whenever those hazel brown irises stare at him. He always see himself smiling on those orbs. 

"I am the jerk one. I have taken advantage of your love. **So if I ever give you the chance, do you still want it?** " 

Jiwon leaned close and reached for his lips. They kissed for a long period of time. It was so full of love, so full of emotions. When they stop to gasp for air, Jiwon put his forehead on Junhoe's. As he closed his eyes, he heard Jiwon's yes. 

And that time, Junhoe felt his heart beat again. Like he was revived from the dead. Like he's been born again. He closed his eyes to savor the moment and realized from that moment on, every beat of his heart calls for Jiwon and Jiwon only. 

They stayed there for a long time before they get back on their respected seats. 

" **Upon knowing my painful past, am I still worthy of your love, Baby?** " The other man asked searching for his eyes which Junhoe met his gaze.

They stared at each other as if their hearts are doing the talk. After a moment, Junhoe smiled genuinely towards his beloved. 

"Of course you are, my love. You are the only one I wanted to love. Come high or low, I'll always choose you."

Jiwon copied his smile, making his eyes shrink. "Thank you, Baby." 

Junhoe felt like they were back to their courting stage. He can still clearly remember how Jiwon made him feel with his courting antics. On nights before he go back to his flat, they'll stare at each others eyes with shy smiles and hands on their nape. He felt nostalgic and it feels so good. 

"Baby, I have done so many wrong things to you and I am so much thankful that you fought hard for the both of us. **I can't promise you that I would but I will try to make up for all of my mistakes. Can I do that?** " He asked. 

This time Junhoe wants to be the best boyfriend for Jiwon. He'll make sure he'll be worthy of Jiwon's love from this moment and on. 

The man sitting across from him nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Baby. Can you make it forever?" He asked shooting one eyebrow up teasing him. 

Junhoe flushed. He bit his lips from feeling giddy. He really love the man! 

They recounted the questions they have asked so far and they were down to last three; one for Junhoe and two from Jiwon. Junhoe mentally patted his head for doing a good job in signing them up here. 

Junhoe can feel before they head here that their relationship will soon come to an end. That feeling of just sticking around because you have grew accustomed to the comfort, to that feeling of someone with you all the time. Their realtionship was only just for a company now. 

But the interview made him realize that they can still work things out. The almost gone spark is relighted; and it is burning angrily, smoking hot. 

Jiwon interrupted his thoughts and queried "Baby, I know that you always blame yourself on everything. And I am always worried about you doing it. **So from now on, can you please blame everything to me too?** Share me your burdens. That's what we are right? A Set, a pair, each other's other half."

Junhoe felt his emotions shoot up again. Jiwon is right, he always beat his own self, owning everything up because he knows that he always lack on every aspect of his being. He put his arm on his eyes, crying for the nth time today. 

"Yes, Baby. I'll share all my burden from now on. I am really sorry for everything that I have done. I love you so much." He replied in between sobs. 

" **But in return, will you lean on me too, Jiwon?** " He asked breaths hitching, stares longing for the man across him. 

Junhoe really wants to keep Jiwon. And he would gladly do everything to be with him forever. 

"I will. I'd gladly would, Baby." Jiwon uttered, now crying too but he is smiling. He then walked towards him. Jiwon kneeling on one knee. 

Junhoe looked at him with bewilderment. He gasped for air anticipating Jiwon's last question. 

"Baby five years passed by like a lightning. Both of us know, we haven't done our very best for this relationship. So I wanna take the first step and that is to cross the bridge of matrimony with you." Jiwon heaved a deep breath after a long introduction. He fiddled through his jacket's pocket and brought out a sparkly silver band with a fine cut of Aquamarine stone, which is Junhoe's birthstone. 

Junhoe held his boyfriend closed to him, crying harder. But Jiwon pulled off from the hug wanting to continue his speech. 

"Our journey is mostly just going downhill but I'm glad after everything that has happened, you're still holding on to me, loving me beyond what I deserve. I'll be forever grateful for you, Junhoe. Love, you're the only one I wanted, the only person I would run to, the only man I would treasure. I would love to spend our two thousandth day in a special way. And I would like to live those next days after with you, still. **So will you also spend the rest of your lifetime with me too, Koo Junhoe?** " 

It was the best moment Junhoe had felt in his entire life. For almost three decades, he thought his life is only composed of problems and tears. But Jiwon gave him his happy ever after even though he's no Disney princess. 

"Yes, Baby. I would gladly marry you again and again and again if God permits." Junhoe said chuckling in between. 

Jiwon chortled but pulled out the ring from it's box. He then slowly slid it on Junhoe's ring finger and kissed it after. 

"I love you, Baby. And I will love you even for countless of lifetime more!" Junhoe exclaimed. 

"And I love your more." Jiwon answered before they shared the sweetest, passionate kiss ever. 

Their relationship was no rainbows and unicorn. They are two people full of issues but they somehow made it this far. 

And this interview made them realize important things about their relationship. Junhoe is so grateful to have signed up for this. Who would have thought that their relationship will strengthen with just twenty questions? 

Fin. 


End file.
